Field of Friends::::Naruto::::Oneshot::::Lemon::01
by anieme
Summary: My first Naruto one shot that's NOT a story


Naruto one shot 01 Lemon

**Naruto one shot 01 Long…ish Lemon**

"Get back here!" Kakashi yelled from behind me. I continued running and laughing for, once again, I had stolen his 'special' book.

"Come on slow poke! You'll have to catch me first!" I yelled laughing. The fun plan was just beginning. I quickly ran into the forest, Kakashi not following too far behind. I stopped once I reached a small meadow, me on one side, and Kakashi on another.

"How many times have you stolen my book now." Kakashi panted.

"Oh… only about 17 times." I smiled. Kakashi began to walk into the center to get to me. That's when I yelled. "NOW NARUTO!"

Kakashi screamed as I giant log swung from a tree, making him hit a small trampoline, then flinging him into the air, only for him to fall into a puddle of mud. Naruto and I walked over to him laughing. I dropped the book next to Kakashi. "You are so dead." Kakashi muttered.

Naruto and I gasped. "You aren't supposed to get up!" He yelled. Kakashi smirked. "Run!" Naruto yelled grabbing my wrist and began to run like there was no tomorrow.

"You better get back here!" Kakashi's muddy body ran almost as fast as us, but Naruto was still too fast. He pulled me behind a tree as Kakashi kept running.

"I think we lost him." Naruto said panting.

I nodded, and looked up at him and blushed, looking away immediately.

"Anieme?" Naruto asked using one finger to move my head back to I could see him. "Why are you blushing?"

Those words only made my blush go redder. "U-um…" I couldn't finish, as Naruto picked me up. "Naruto!" I screamed nervously. Naruto began to run again. "W-where are you taking me?" I asked. No answer. "Naruto?" I asked. He finally stopped running. I looked around and smiled as we came upon a field coated with flowers. "Naruto! It's beautiful!" I smiled and tried to get out of Naruto's grasp. I looked up at Naruto as he sat down, still holding me.

"Anieme… I have to tell you something." Naruto said looking up at the sky.

"Well what is it?"

"Anieme… We've been friends for 10 years. Ever since I started the academy. Ever since then, I've been madly in love with you." Naruto said looking down at me with blush on his face.

I smiled and gently hugged him. "I thought I was the only one who thought that. I love you Naruto! I always have!" I smiled.

Naruto chuckled. "I hoped you'd say that." He whispered in my ear. A whole other side of Naruto was coming onto me.

"N-Naruto?" I whispered.

He chuckled and pushed me to the ground, then crawled on top of me. Although I loved it, something in the back of my mind was keeping me from fully enjoying it.

Hinata

"Wait! Naruto." I said and pushed him off me.

"What is it?"

"I-I…" I closed my eyes as a tear went down my face. "I can't do this."

"What's wrong Anieme?" Naruto asked cupping my cheeks.

"It's just…" I closed my eyes as more tears fell down my face. "My best friend is in love with you. I can't do this to her." I whispered standing up and walking away.

"Anieme!" Naruto yelled.

I continued to walk.

"Anieme! Wait!" Naruto yelled.

I began to run tears falling down my face. I could easily tell I was being chase by Naruto by the sound of his voice not too far behind me. All of a sudden, I fell to the ground with Naruto on top of me. I looked at Naruto through teary eyes.

"Anieme…" He whispered wiping away some tears. "I love you. And only you. I don't care about Hinata like that. Yeah she's my friend, but I could never love her." Naruto whispered.

LEMON START

I smiled sadly as Naruto began to hug me. "Come with me." He whispered in my ear. "Stay with me." I closed my eyes as his relaxing voice tickled my ear. "Make love with me." I shot my eyes open.

"Naruto…" I whispered.

Naruto's lips connected with mine as if they were meant to be there. He pushed me deeper into the ground as the flowers around us blew with the soft wind. He trailed his lips down to my neck and gently licked around, until I moaned. He smirked and brought his lips back to mine before sliding his hands to the back of my dress.

"Naruto…" I whispered blushing as I closed my eyes. I opened them again, to see we weren't in the field anymore. I sat up, gently knocking Naruto off me as I looked around. The smell of ramen lurked around, and I immediately knew where I was. I looked in front of me to see Naruto in a frog position. "Narut-" I couldn't finish as he jumped back on top of me, pushing me onto the bed.

I giggled as Naruto's hands slid down to my waist. "Naruto." I sighed happily. My eyes shot open as he began to unbutton the back of my dress. The little pink blush across my face turned into a crimson color.

"Don't be embarrassed. I love you. I want to see all of you." Naruto whispered in my ear, only making me blush more if that was possible. He began to slide my dress off my body, and I covered myself up closing my eyes embarrassed. "Anieme." Naruto whispered moving my arms away from my body and gently pinning them to either side of me. He looked at my body wide eyed, making me blush more. He smiled calmly and looked up at me. "You're beautiful." He whispered pushing his lips on mine.

"Naruto." I moaned. He looked at me smiling. "It's my turn." I smiled rolling over so I was over him. I pinned his arms above his head using one hand. I smiled and slowly… very slowly unzipped his orange jacket, making him groan. I smiled and ripped it off him. He groaned again as I licked his ear and giggled.

"Hurry up." He whispered. I smiled, knowing I was winning.

"So you're giving up?" I whispered. Naruto tensed up.

"NO!" He yelled flipping us over so I was under him again. "I'm not giving in so easily." He whispered placing his hands on my hips. I gasped and grasped onto he sheets as he gently pulled my panties down. I blushed and looked away from Naruto. He chuckled. "You're so innocent." He whispered sliding a hand down…there. I gasped and rolled over so he was under me.

"Now that's not fair. Why are you the one still wearing clothes?" I cocked an eyebrow as he blushed.

"U-um… well…" I chuckled as I slowly pulled Naruto's pants and shirt off, so he was left in his underwear.

Naruto smirked. "Now we're even." He flipped us over so he was over me again. Once again, he slid his hand down to there.

"N-Naruto." I moaned, while clutching the sheets. "Please." I whispered closing my eyes as the butterfly feeling in my stomach turned powerful. Naruto smirked as he lowered his head to my ear.

"My pleasure." He whispered inserting a finger. I gasped and closed my eyes.

"Naruto." I whispered.

Naruto smirked, inserting another finger. I gasped again and clutched the sheets tighter. Naruto moved his head close to my ear. "This may hurt." He said inserting a third finger.

I gasped in pain as a tear slid down my face. Naruto immediately stopped. "Naruto?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

Naruto looked down at me. "I… I don't want to hurt you." He said to me.

"No… Naruto I'm fine." I whispered smiling.

Naruto gulped and continued. "NARUTO!" I screamed making him go faster. I was panting, and we had barely done anything yet. All of a sudden, Naruto stopped. I closed my eyes. "Don't stop." I whispered. Naruto crawled ontop of me.

"Anieme…" He whispered.

I opened my eyes and blushed to see Naruto's naked body.

"May I?" He asked like a gently man.

I gulped, but smiled and nodded. Naruto gently slid himself into me. I gasped in pain. Naruto stayed inside me until I nodded my head. He began thrusting. At first it was all pain, but the pain subsided after a while, and it all changed to pleasure.

"Faster." I whispered. Naruto nodded his head as he went faster. I moaned and clutched onto him, pulling him on top of me. "Faster Naruto." I whispered. He went faster, and wrapped his arms around me. As he continued, he undid my bra letting it fall to the ground. I blushed and clutched onto Naruto more. My nails began to dig into his skin as he groaned.

"Anieme." He whispered kissing down to my chest.

"Naruto!" I gasped and clutched him tighter, enough for him to bleed a little.

I wrapped my legs around him, as he continued. Finally, we climaxed, and he fell on top of me panting. I closed my eyes as I began to run my hands through his hair.

"Sleep my little Naruto." I whispered, though he was already asleep.

END LEMON

I woke up the next morning to a horrible pain. Remembering what I had done the night before, I tried to sit up, but felt two arms around me. I looked behind me to see Naruto cuddling into my back. I giggled, and slowly got up and got dressed. I walked into the kitchen and made Naruto some Ramen -- before walking back into his room with it. I smiled as I saw him sitting up in bed.

Naruto smiled, and waved to me before I sat down with him and ate ramen.

"Anieme?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?"

"…was last night… all a dream?"

I blushed and giggled. "No. It wasn't a dream."

Naruto sighed. "Good."

That made me giggle more.

"How about you move in?" He asked me.

I blushed, and looked at the bed. "Sure." I whispered.

Naruto smiled and threw the ramen cup off the bed and hugged me. "I love you." He whispered.

I smiled. "Love me more than ramen?"

Naruto, jokingly, thought for a minute. "No duh my sweet Anieme." He said before placing his ramen tasting lips on mine.


End file.
